Conventional medical equipment for obtaining a complete, twelve-lead electrocardiogram reading from an individual is typically restricted to use in a hospital or other medical setting. Such equipment is normally bulky and requires use of at least nine wired electrodes, placed at precise locations on the individual's body, that communicate with a central processing machine, to obtain measurements used to construct the electrocardiogram. Such equipment has not been suitable for continuous monitoring of an individual or discrete instances of monitoring of an individual in a non-medical setting, as the equipment is not readily portable, and precise placement of electrodes (e.g., by trained medical personnel) is necessary to ensure the accuracy of the readings obtained.
Attempts have been made to create portable means for obtaining electrocardiogram readings, specifically useful for monitoring individuals with potential heart conditions outside of a medical facility. However, these portable devices are typically limited to two or three sensors, which measure heart rate, rhythm, and similar conditions, then construct an electrocardiogram waveform using artificial algorithmic modeling processes. Electrocardiograms obtained in this matter are not as accurate nor as complete as a twelve-lead electrocardiogram.
As such, a twelve-lead electrocardiogram is specifically intended for use as a diagnostic measurement, which can detect subtle conditions, among other uses. Electrocardiograms obtained using a reduced number of sensors and readings, and numerous mathematical extrapolations, do not obtain QRS-ST-T waveforms with complete accuracy and are typically useful only for determining cardiac rate and rhythm, and possibly the immediate presence of highly obvious symptoms, such as an emergent cardiac event that is currently occurring.
A need exists for a portable heart monitoring system usable to monitor the heart activity of a user in a continuous manner or through discrete instances, to obtain a complete, twelve-lead electrocardiogram reading, using existing portable devices commonly available to most users, such as cellular telephones or portable computers. Portable devices can conveniently be used to store, analyze, and/or transmit readings (e.g., for analysis by remote medical personnel).
A need also exists for a portable heart monitoring system that can be used to obtain an accurate, twelve-lead electrocardiogram reading by a user of the system (e.g., non-medical personnel) or by a third party in the presence of the user (e.g., if a user is physically or medically unable to make use of the system). A portable system able to continuously or discretely obtain a complete and accurate, twelve-lead electrocardiogram reading would be of significant benefit to individuals having suspected and/or potential heart conditions, which require that the individual be monitored over a lengthy period of time to diagnose the presence or absence of such conditions.
A further need exists for a portable heart monitoring system usable to continuously or periodically monitor a mobile user, such as during athletic events and other instances of physical activity, that can be accessible at any time to obtain the measured data in a variety of output formats.
A need also exists for a portable heart monitoring system that can coordinate data between a centralized database, medical facilities, physicians, insurance providers, and/or other similar individuals and organizations for streamlining the diagnosis, care, and treatment of an individual.
Additionally, a need exists for a portable heart monitoring system usable to detect a heart attack or similar emergency and trigger a response by recognizing a potential emergency condition that exceeds a predetermined safe threshold, and automatically and wirelessly contacting appropriate medical, insurance, and/or emergency response personnel for responding to the user at a specific location.
A further need exists for a portable heart monitoring system able to make electrocardiogram technology widely available for screening of a larger segment of the population (e.g., school-aged children) for potentially serious cardiac abnormalities, independent of the logistical and economic barriers that currently make widespread electrocardiogram screening economically unfeasible.
Embodiments usable within the scope of the present disclosure meet these needs.